The Cancer Research Center is designed to serve as a mechanism for the coordination, integration, and facilitation of cancer research at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center. The Cancer Research Center is organized to promote the efficient and cooperative use of all Cancer Research Center resources including clinical material, scientific equipment, and research talent; to maximize the dissemination of information among Center personnel, and to facilitate the rapid translation of research findings into programs for improving clinical care of cancer patients. These functions extend not only to those projects which are funded directly by the Cancer Research Center grant but include cancer research projects at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center supported from other sources, including project grants, contracts, and support from the Institute of Cancer Research. Thus, the Cancer Research Center will be the primary instrument for accomplishing integration of ongoing and future cancer research activities at the Columbia Presbyterian Medical Center. The Center is also charged with responsibility for developing an integrated program of education in cancer research and cancer patient care for all health professionals.